The Lion And The Lamb
by Ignatesa
Summary: What takes place after "A Family Of Magic"? Here, Sabre and Tugger's youngest kitten finds himself, and also proves that even a runt can become great.


The Lion and the Lamb  
  
No one was sure if he would even survive the first night. Even if he did, the little guy was certain never to be as strong as the other kittens. The youngest son of Sabregata and the Rum Tum Tugger, he was even smaller than his silver-coated sisters, Sheehana and Kawena. But, this tiny tom kept fighting all through the night. He kept them with the knowledge of his very life with the feeble mew, sounding as weak as the bleat of a lamb. The Jellicles awoke with the surprise that he had made it. That was how he got his name: Diateli, meaning the lion and the lamb.  
  
This name suited him well, right down to the color of his fur. Diateli was copper colored with a white, fluffy chest, four white paws, and white on the tip of his nub of a tail. He had long dark red fur around his collar, somewhat resembling the mane his father had. Teli's eyes were dark gray, had long copper lashes, and shone silver in the sun. Though a small tom, a runt if you will, he was still handsome and caught the eyes of anyone he passed. That is, anyone except his father.  
  
Tugger and his firstborn son, Jabarevan, did everything together. Jabar learned how to hunt and fight and always went with his father, leaving Teli behind. No matter how much Teli tried the bond with Tugger, nothing worked. He was too little, therefore was forced to stay behind with his mother and sisters. It's not that Tugger didn't try, goodness knows he did. It was just that every time Teli joined in, he fell behind or got hurt. He was too weak. It was better for everyone if he stayed out of the way.  
  
Teli would only confide in his Uncle Mistoffelees, who was also a small tom. Every time the two were together, Misto would always give the same advice: "One day you'll prove yourself, kid. After that, it's nothing but good times." Teli would leave, feeling better about himself.  
  
As ya'll have probably guessed by now, this is the story of how Diateli puts his name in the Jellicle history books. It all started on the day he and his littermates turned three months old. Teli, of course, was still the size of a six week old kitten. After three months of getting ignored and pushed around, he was fed up. And, like most young ones who get fed up with their lives, he decided to run away.  
  
That afternoon, when Tugger did what he normally did: take Jabar with him and leave Teli behind. This time, though, Teli told Sabre that he was going with his father. She was surprised, but allowed him to go without confirming with Tugger, for Teli had never lied to her. Upon leaving, Teli went in the opposite direction as did his father and brother. He took one look back on the family he knew. This was for the best, he told himself.  
  
Teli continued until he made it to the wharf, someplace he'd never been. He wondered around looking at all the people, boats and. . . .fish. FISH! His mouth started to water and his stomach growled. After all, it was almost lunchtime. He ran over to the trash can where the leftover fish was lying, but stopped at the sound a ,male voice: "Git yar bloomin' nose out o' tha trash an' let me 'ave some!"  
  
A female voice answered back, "You'll git yar turn, luv. Don' git yar fur in a frizz."  
  
Teli peeked in the trash can and saw two mangy gray tabbies fighting over a fish head. The two strange cats only stopped when the larger tom looked up to see Diateli standing just outside the trash can. "Well lookie 'ere, we got ourselves a bloody begga'," The tom sneered.  
  
The queen jumped in, "Auwww, go easy on 'im, luv. E's jus' a wee kit, bar'ly off 'is mum." She turned to Teli, who shied away. "Wha' brings ya' ta' our neck o' tha' woods, kid?  
  
She seemed nice, so Teli answered her. "I was too much trouble for my family, so I ran away."  
  
"Run away, huh?" The tom was smiling now. "Well, ya' can stay wit' us if ya' don' mind me sayin' so. By tha way, me name's Chaos. And this flea- bitten fu'ball 'ere is me mate, Echo. Wha's yar name?"  
  
"I'm Diateli, but I go by Teli, for short."  
  
  
  
That evening, back at the Junkyard, all the Jellicles were in a panic as to where Teli could be. They sent out search parties who had no luck. Days went by and there was still no sign of Teli. All Sabre did was cry. Tugger was even more upset. He felt this was all his fault. If only he had tried harder to be a good father, Teli would not have left.  
  
Little did the tribe know, Teli was doing fine living by the wharf with Chaos and Echo. He got plenty to eat, and even learned how to use his size to his advantage. There he stayed for near eight months. He had gone on several short voyages as the mouser on a ship, leaving England to sail to France, Spain, and even Italy. Everything was normal until Chaos and Echo saw that Teli was looking a slight bit down.  
  
"Wha's tha matta'?" Echo cheerfully asked. Teli quietly replied, "Tomorrow night will be the Ball. It would have been my first one." He looked to the ground in sorrow.  
  
"Bawl? Wha' Bawl?"  
  
Teli looked surprised at her question. Up until now, he had thought everyone knew what the Ball was. "The Jellicle Ball." He jumped up on the dumpster to sulk in private.  
  
Echo gave a sly smile, then hollered up at Teli. " 'ey kid! I'm gonna go, see if I can' fin' Chaos! I'll be bac' in a lil' bi'!"  
  
She ran around the corner, then crawled through a sewer grate. She scurried through the twists and turns to the underground until she came to, of all places, the former Mystery Cat's lair. There stood Chaos with about a dozen other cats all surrounding a dark brown tom who sat in Macavity's old throne.  
  
Perhaps now I should take the time to explain what went on outside the Junkyard after Macavity's death. Once the news spread to the rest of his gang, they broke up and went their separate ways. That is, everyone except a small group consisting of Echo, Chaos, and Titus, who was now their leader. These three started recruiting cats for their new gang of criminals. When Chaos and Echo found Teli, they decided not to allow him in the gang because he wore a collar. He was a pet, therefore they might have a chance to steal something from his family. Now back to the story:  
  
"Ti'us, I have great news!" she shouted out of breath.  
  
Before Titus could answer, Chaos broke in. "Echo, why ya 'ere! Yar s'posed ta be watchin' tha kid!"  
  
An evil glare flashed in Titus' eyes. "What kid?"  
  
Echo finally caught her breath. "Tha's why I'm 'ere. Teli jus' told me where 'e came fro'. 'e's a Jel'cle."  
  
Titus' stern look slowly turned into a smile. "I suppose we shall pick up where Macavity failed. Make ready, for tomorrow night! We have a party to crash!"  
  
Back at the Junkyard, everyone was preparing for the Ball. By now, Teli was assumed dead. Though missed by all, life went on. His Uncle Morpheus and Aunt Bombalurina were expecting a litter. His cousins Naiya and Naida had found mates. The only one who hadn't moved on was Tugger. He blamed himself for what happened. Nothing would change his mind.  
  
Pouncival was on guard duty when he shouted, "Incoming cat!!" He jumped down from his perch when a small copper and white tom entered the gate. Most of the cats went on about their business, for a stranger seemed to happen upon the Junkyard on a regular basis.  
  
However, all dropped what they were doing when he spoke solemnly, his head lowered. "Hello, Pounce. Is my father near?"  
  
They all stood and stared at the grown tom before them. The crowd split when Tugger came forward to the familiar, yet deeper voice. There were tears in his eyes as he said, "My son. Diateli, is it really you? We thought you were dead."  
  
Teli did not approach, but proceeded to tell everything he had been through these past months. "I hated to leave Chaos and Echo like that. They were my friends."  
  
At that remark, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer gave each other a worried look, then looked at Teli. Teazer spoke up, "I 'ate t'be tha' beara' o' bad news, Teli. Bu' Chaos an' Echo were in M'cavity's gang wit' us. Tha'r jus' as ev'l as 'e was."  
  
Teli glared angrily at the two gold tabbies. "You lie. They did nothing wrong by me!"  
  
Jerrie softly replied, "Tell me jus' one thin', di' they eva' let ya' out o' tha'r sigh', even fo' a minute?"  
  
"Well, no. But. . ." Teli lowered his head, a nervous lump forming in the back of his throat. "Why would they take me in like they did?"  
  
"Thar's another thin' I didn' tell ya. Tha'r jus' as stup'd as 'e was too," Jerrie gave a sly smile.  
  
"What do you mean, 'stupid'?" Teli looked puzzled. He still did not want to believe his adopted family was evil, but was willing to listen to Jerrie and Teazer.  
  
"Neva' min' tha'. Jus' go bac' ta' Chaos an' Echo. Tel'em ev'rythin's awl righ' and play alon' wit' 'em, wha'ev'r they do. D'ya got tha'?" Teli knew to obey Jerrie for the orange tabby was smarter than he appeared. The young tom said a quick goodbye to his family, then left for the wharf.  
  
Teli arrived back at his spot on the dumpster just before Chaos and Echo returned from Titus' lair. Teli took a deep breath before jumping down to greet them, not wanting to give away his little trip. "Hey guys, where'd you go?" he said coolly.  
  
"Jus' ou' prowlin'." Chaos lied.  
  
"Lis'in', kid," Echo tried to keep her self from cackling with delight. "We've go' some er'ands ta run tonigh', so yar on yar own tonigh'."  
  
Teli shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."  
  
Later that night, after Chaos and Echo had left the wharf on their "errands," Teli darted for the Junkyard. He told Jerrie what happened, who calmly replied, "Tha'll come. If I kno' those tew, tha'll come, an' we'll be waitin'.  
  
For the first time in the history of the Jellicle Ball, storm clouds covered the Moon. Nothing could be done, for a Ball could not been postponed. That moon was the only time Heaviside's gates opened for a live cat, and it was nearing time to begin the ceremony. This time was even more different, for only queens, kittens, and a few young toms took their places. Teli was one of these toms. The rest of the tribe was in position for Jerrie's plan.  
  
Outside the Junkyard gate, in a side alley out of Jellicle hearing range, Titus and his henchcats were ready for a plan of their own. He whispered to his cats: "Tonight is the night we make Macavity proud. Unlike our former leader, however, we shall not tease these foolish Jellicles with our presence. One move, quick and precise. They won't even suspect a thing." He cackled with an evil delight.  
  
Teli watched in awe as tradition unfolded: first Demeter came from her hiding spot only to run from passing headlights. Didrikeyal, Munk's son, came singing, "Are you blind when you're born?"  
  
His sister, Katzmarina, soon followed with, "Can you see in the dark?" quickly, all the cats in hiding for the opening dance were out, singing and dancing. Teli joined in, never seeing this before, but somehow knowing all the words and moves.  
  
Suddenly, thunder clapped and lightning flashed; Titus and his gang swept the Junkyard, attacking any Jellicle in striking range. Within seconds, the toms flooded in, swiftly attacking the evil cats. Teli, fearing the mêlée but sensing duty, herded the queens and kittens through the cloud blood and fur into the safety of the Old Ford. The battle raged on until both tribes were at a standoff, Tugger and Titus at the center.  
  
"I hope you thank young Diateli. He's the one who inspired this raid," Titus sneered.  
  
"Leave my son be!" Tugger growled through clenched teeth. He's chosen his place. With his family."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, for the past eight months, he's been trained by my two best cats, and he didn't even know it," Titus was desperate to cause any trouble at all and saw an opportunity in front of him, however slim. "Now, I want him for my tribe."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Tugger started to lunge, but Teli's cry yielded him.  
  
"Father!" Teli was perched on the Old Ford's roof, ears pinned back and teeth bared. "Leave him be! This is my fight."  
  
Tugger, confused by Teli's boldness but determined to save his son, stayed put. But Jerrie, who kept Chaos at bay, saw that Teli needed to prove himself. "Let him fight, Tugger. He needs it." Reluctantly, The Rum Tum Tugger stepped down.  
  
All cats, Jellicle or not, cleared the area for the showdown. Titus sneered with delight at Teli as he slunk down from the Old Ford, ears pinned and teeth bared. The two circled each other until Titus lunged. Teli, using his small size as an advantage, leaped forward and ducked, sending Titus barreling into an old washing machine. Titus shook himself off and lunged again, not willing to let a mere kitten get the best of him. This time, Teli slid to the side and jumped on Titus' back, holding on with his claws. Titus tried everything to rid himself of the parasitic cat, but Teli would not budge. A cloud of dust rose as the mêlée raged on, leaving the details only to the imagination.  
  
Dust settled, there Titus stood crouched before Teli. Teli was bruised and cut, but no major injuries. Titus, however, was blinded in one eye. He crept backwards as Teli came forward. "GO!" Leave this place in peace," he commanded, "or I will do the same to your other eye."  
  
Cowering, Titus motioned to the rest of his followers to leave. After the Junkyard was clear of evil cats, the Jellicles came out of hiding to congratulate Teli. Tugger, however, stood back. Teli broke out of the circle of nuzzles and hoorays and approached his father.  
  
Tugger gave his son a long, stern look, which suddenly broke into tears and a huge hug. "Never have I experienced as much pride as a father than this moment. You've done well, my son." He straightened his stature. "Only one question: Why didn't you kill him? You could have easily rid this tribe of an enemy."  
  
Teli calmly replied, "If I would have, I would be no better than he. Besides, the Jellicles will always have enemies. Get rid of one, another appears. It is part of our existence."  
  
Teli and Tugger then joined into the festivities already resuming, taking their places in the formation and singing:  
  
Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do,  
  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can,  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do. . .  
  
Teli looked all around him, seeing the bright eyes and moving figures, knowing finally that he belonged. This Junkyard, these cats, the Ball, his family, he was part of it. This was his blood, his soul; he now knew no matter where he went, no matter how hard he tried to run from it, he would always be a Jellicle. 


End file.
